


Vidrios rotos

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel llega a Dean a través de vidrios rotos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vidrios rotos

Caminó por un tiempo que le pareció eterno. El sol le dañaba los ojos y le quemaba la piel. Estaba agotado y tenía mucha sed. Aún así, caminar bajo el sol era una gloria.   
No había nadie por ahí, ni casas, ni tiendas. Solo la carretera vacía, interminable. Carretera como las que había recorrido cientos de veces, pero no a pie, ni solo.   
De pronto, vio el destello del sol sobre un vidrio. Apuró el paso, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y llegó a una gasolinera, cerrada a aquella hora. No había signos de vida alrededor. Decidido, envolvió su mano en la chaqueta y rompió uno de los vidrios de la puerta. Le resultó muy fácil atravesar con la mano el cristal roto y abrir la puerta.   
A través del vidrio empañado de las heladeras, las botellas de agua parecían el tesoro más preciado. Bebió unas cuantas, casi sin respirar. 

Encontró el pequeño y sucio baño del lugar y pudo lavarse la tierra de su rostro y manos. El espejo le mostró su rostro y su torso, intactos. Y algo más. En su hombro izquierdo, que le ardía, vio la extraña quemadura, con la forma de la palma de una mano. 

Estaba robando el poco dinero que había en la caja registradora, cuando el brusco encendido del viejo aparato de televisión y de la radio alertaron sus instintos de cazador. Cuando estaba poniendo sal en los marcos de las ventanas, un ensordecedor zumbido hizo estallar todos los vidrios del local. Cayó al suelo, aturdido, con las manos en los oídos, mientras una lluvia de vidrios rotos caía sobre él desde todas direcciones. 

Más tarde, en el baño de la habitación del hotel donde se reunió finalmente con su hermano, el vidrio del espejo le devolvió su imagen, al mismo tiempo que unas horribles imágenes sacadas de lo más profundo de su mente lo dejaron temblando. 

Cuando lo despertó el ruido de estática del televisor, saltó de la cama y tomó su arma, preparado esta vez, para enfrentar lo que fuera. Pero no sirvió de nada. El atroz zumbido lo hizo caer de rodillas, sin poder hacer otra cosa que taparse inútilmente los oídos, dejando caer el arma. Además de las ventanas, se rajó el espejo del techo, justo sobre él. Encogido sobre sí mismo y gritando de dolor, trató de moverse para esquivar los afilados trozos de vidrio, y cayó sobre los miles de cristales rotos de las ventanas, produciéndose cortes por todo el cuerpo. El espejo del techo se desplomó sobre el lugar que ocupara segundos antes. Le sangraban los oídos, y tenía múltiples cortaduras en manos y brazos. La llegada del viejo cazador interrumpió aquella tortura, y lo sacó de allí. 

Allí estaban, esperando, en aquel galpón abandonado, rodeados de símbolos y rituales, al monstruoso ser que lo sacó del infierno. Un viento sobrenatural los atravesó, al tiempo que las bombillas de luz del lugar estallaban en medio de una lluvia de chispas.   
Invulnerable a todas las armas que usaron contra él, el ser continuaba avanzando hacia ellos. Pero fue aquella mirada azul, que parecía traspasar su alma, la que lo atemorizó aún más que la negra sombra de sus invisibles alas. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Había momentos en que estaban tan cerca que no había espacio entre los dos. Instantes en que su alma se perdía y se encontraba en los azules abismos de sus ojos, y sentía su piel cálida bajo sus dedos, y el sonido de su voz grave y ronca diciendo su nombre lo hacía estremecer. Y cuando sus sentimientos eran tan intensos que amenazaban con ahogarlo; lo recordaba. Su verdadera apariencia quemaba los ojos, y su auténtica voz rompía los vidrios a su alrededor. Y la conciencia del abismo que los separaba lo cegaba de dolor, y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como los vidrios rotos de su alma.


End file.
